


You will forgive me

by pshadows



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, mshadows
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pshadows/pseuds/pshadows
Summary: Angry m shadows x reader/gf smut





	You will forgive me

  
You awoke with a start into the blackness of night, heart thumping in your chest as you felt the weight of another person shift in the bed you'd gone to sleep alone in. "Shhh. It's just me." Matt whispered, moving up your body. You flop back on your pillow, hand to your heart as you try to calm yourself. "Geez, Matt You can't scare me like that!" Then you remember why you went to bed alone and begin to push him off you, but he's insistent, and your hands smack uselessly against his thick muscular chest. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you." He lowers himself on you, nuzzling your neck. You grind your teeth and go stiff, more to piss him off than because his actions are unwelcome. It wasn't a major fight you'd had, but you weren't just going to let him sneak into your apartment and try to sex you up without  a little pushback. Matt growls as he feels you tense up, and he moves his mouth to cover yours, pressing his soft lips over yours, trying to work your mouth open so he can deepen the kiss with his tongue.You resist.  
"Alright, have it your way. You WILL forgive me..." he growls, brushing his lips against that spot on your neck he knows makes you shiver. Your body jolts and you redouble your efforts to stay stiff, biting your lip in determination. Matt slides his way down your body, kissing and nipping at you through the thin fabric of your silk pj's. As he reaches the apex between your legs he lifts your shorts and pulls them down, even as you clench your thighs and start brushing his hands away with your own. He takes advantage and captures your hands in his, twining his fingers with yours and holding them tight to your sides as he slides a knee between your legs to part them. You try to kick at him, but he just rumbles out a deep laugh. "You know I like it when you're feisty, babe."You do, and in protest you go limp.  
He growls again, knowing that you're trying to piss him off.  Like I said, have it your way..." he warns, before kneeing your legs further apart and shoving his face between your thighs. You try not to squirm as you feel his teeth and tongue work you open and start to lap at the pool of slick you've developed. "Hmmm..." he moans into your cunt and you give the tiniest of shivers as the vibration rolls through you. "Someone is a little more excited than they're letting on." You fight the urge to grind your hips into his mouth as he licks and sucks at your clit. "That isn't for you. I was having a hot dream about Johnny before you woke me up." At that he snaps. He releases your hands and slaps your thigh, hard. You arch and yelp in surprise, and then he's got his hands wrapped around your thighs, opening them wider as he digs into your core, assaulting your clit with his teeth and tongue, darting up and down your folds, and you can't help but fist both hands in his hair and writhe, grinding against his face as your moans fill the room. His left arm is pinning one of your thighs to the mattress as he moves his other arm to insert two long fingers into you, his muscles on display. You continue to moan and writhe, lost in waves of pleasure that get increasingly hot. You feel your body flush as your orgasm blooms, Matt's got his mouth sealed over your clit and his beard scruff is scraping up against your thighs as he's sucking, kissing and flicking for all he's worth. You cry out and arch your back so far you're rising up on your toes from the mattress.  
"Oh, fuck..." you gasp, falling back on the mattress as he kisses little trails down your thigh. You feel him smile into your skin, and in spite of the breathtaking orgasm he just gave you, you're still mad at him. "You can leave now." You say scooting over to the other side of the bed and pulling the covers around you, back to him. You hear a low chuckle and you know he's not going to back down from the challenge. The covers are thrown off and you gasp as the cold night air takes over. You're being dragged down your bed by a firm grip on your ankle and before you know it, rough hands have pulled your shirt off you and you're sitting at the edge of your bed, fully naked, nipples stiff, and Matt is standing before you, pulling down his pants, freeing his gorgeous horsecock to spring up in front of you, long and hard. You glare at him but before you could open your mouth to speak he flips you onto your back and crawls between your legs, lining himself up with your sopping wet entrance.  He slowly slides in, eyes closing in ecstasy at the way you pulse around him.  
"Oh god, baby, you're so good... so damn good." You could only moan in response. Once he's fully seated in you, he looks down into your hazy eyes. "Now baby, you can act like you don't want it but your body's givin' you away, I slipped right into that nice wet pussy of yours." He begins to move, thrusting  in and out of you at a leisurely pace. You moan, careful not to say anything to show you are enjoy it since you were still mad at him, and raise your hips to meet his thrusts.  "If I don't have you screaming my name by the end of this I'll leave" he says. The thing about Matt was he had stamina. He could go all night, bringing you to the edge and then slowing things down. You could be a shaking puddle of desire before he let you come, and he loved to hear you beg. He picked up the pace, slamming into you a little harder as you ground your pelvis against his flat stomach, rubbing that bundle of nerves against him for contact. "Umphh..." you moaned, biting your lip to keep from calling out.  "That's a good fucking girl. Taking my cock so fucking good baby. You're so good for me" he praised as he fucked into your cunt.   
He grabbed your jaw and shook your head, jostling your mouth open.  
"Say it..." he ordered.  
You shook your head. He begins to pump faster and gives your ass a smack, "Say my name! You grip the sheets as your hips buck under you and you feel your pleasure build and build, you're swirling your hips against his thrusts and panting, feeling the peak of your orgasm approaching...Matt slows down, causing you to cry out, "Nooooo..." you had been so close... "Say my name and you can come." He whispers.Fuck. He really was the worst. You were caught between wanting to give in and just being stubborn and making him pay. You can feel him shaking with the effort to hold back, he wanted to come just as much as you did, you knew it.  
"Fuck you, Matthew." You yell out in defeat. He begins to move again, repeating the same slow buildup he led you down before. "Who?" he breathes, maintaining his bruising grip on your hips. "Matt..." you pant as he increases the tempo. "Say it again." He grinds out, beginning to pant himself."Ohhh, fuck...oh fuck, Matt..." your hand scrabble at his chest, running your thumbs across his nipples, skimming down his sides to grip him by his pistoning hips, "Fuck me, you feel so good..." you're squirming under him, hands fluttering to press him tighter, feel him deeper in you as you shamelessly beg him to pound into you, make you come all over his cock, make you sorry you'd ever picked a fight with him.Your words egg him on, and you can feel he's losing control as your orgasm seizes you and you cry out, screaming his name over and over as he releases his own orgasm into you, filling your insides with his hot thick cum.  
He collapses on top of you, softening cock twitching inside of you as he struggles to regain his breathing. It's a moment before he pulls up and out of you. He sits next to you on the bed before gathering you into his lap. "I'm so sorry baby" he says kissing your forehead softly. "I forgive you love" you say softly with a smile on your face as you start falling asleep in his arms. The END


End file.
